Schizophrenia - Case management
One of the keys to effective care of people with schizophrenia is correct case management ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Harris,M. & Bergman,H. C. (Eds.), Case management for mentally ill patients: Theory and practice.Chronic mental illness, Vol 1. Langhorne, PA, US: Harwood Academic Publishers/Gordon & Breach Science Publishers. Papers *Aberg-Wistedt, A., Cressell, T., Lidberg, Y., Liljenberg, B., Osby, U. (1995). Two-year outcome of team-based intensive case management for patients with schizophrenia, Psychiatric Services, 46, 1263-6. *Bigelow, D.A., Young, D.J. (1991). Effectiveness of a case management program. Community Mental Health Journal, 27, 115-23. *Bond, G.R., Miller, L.D., Krumwied, R.D., & Ward, R.S. (1988). Assertive case management in three CMHCs: a controlled study. Hospital and Community Psychiatry, 39, 411-418. *Burns, R., Creed, F., Fahy, T., Thompson, S., Tyrer, P., White, I. (1999). Intensive versus standard case management for severe psychotic illness: a randomised trial. The Lancet, 353, 2185-89. *Byford, S., Fiander, M., Barber, J.A., Thompson, S.G., Burns, T., Van Horn, E. et al. (2000). Cost-effectiveness of intensive v. standard case management for severe psychotic illness. UK700 case management trial. British Journal of Psychiatry, 176(JUN.), 537-543. *Chan, S., Mackenzie, A., & Jacobs, P. (2000). Cost-effectiveness analysis of case management versus a routine community care organization for patients with chronic schizophrenia. Archives of Psychiatric Nursing, 14(2), 98-104. *Clark, R.E., Drake, R.E., Teague, G.B. (1993). The costs and benefits of case management. In M. Harris,H. C. Bergman, (Eds.), Case management for mentally ill patients: Theory and practice.Chronic mental illness, Vol 1. (pp. 217-235). Langhorne, PA, US: Harwood Academic Publishers/Gordon & Breach Science Publishers. *Curtis, J.L., Millman, E.J., Struening, E., D'Ercole, A. (1992). Effect of case management on rehospitalisation and utilisation of ambulatory care services. Hospital and Community Psychiatry, 43, 895-9. *Curtis, J.L., Millman, E.J., Struening, E., D'Ercole, A. (1996). Deaths among former psychiatric inpatients in an outreach case management program. Psychiatric Services, 47, 398-402. *De-Cangas, J.P.C. (1995). Psychiatric nursing assertive case management: a comprehensive evaluation of the effectiveness and outcomes of hospital based treatment versus a nurse directed assertive case management program. International Journal of Psychiatric Nursing Research, 1, 72-81. *D'Ercole, A., Struening, E., Curtis, J.L., Millman, E.J., Morriss, A. (1997). Effects of diagnosis, demographic characteristics, and case management on rehospitalisation. Psychiatric Services, 48, 682-88. *Ellison, M. L., Rogers, E. S., Sciarappa, K., Cohen, M., & Forbess, R. (1995). Characteristics of mental health case management: results of a national survey. Journal of Mental Health Administration, 22, 101-12. *Ford, R., Beadsmoore, A., Ryan, P., Repper, J., Craig, T., Muijen, M. (1995). Providing the safety net: Case management for people with a serious mental illness. Journal of Mental Health, 4, 91-7. *Ford, R., Rafferty, J., Ryan, P., et al. (1997), Intensive case management for people with serious mental illness-site 2:cost-effectiveness. Journal of Mental Health, 6, 191-199. *Ford, R., Ryan, P., Beadsmoore, A., Craig, T., Muijen, M. (1997). Intensive case management for people with serious mental illness- site 2: clinical and social outcome. Journal of Mental Health, 6, 181-90. *Franklin, J., Solovitz, B., Mason, M., et al. (1987). An evaluation of case management. American Journal of Public Health, 77, 674-678. *Goering, P.N., Wasylenki, D.A., Farkas, M., Lancee, W.J., Ballantyne, R. (1988). What difference does case management make? Hospital and Community Psychiatry, 39, 272-6. *Hassiotis, A., Ukoumunne, O.C., Byford, S., Tyrer, P., Harvey, K., Piachaud, J. et al. (2001). Intellectual functioning and outcome of patients with severe psychotic illness randomised to intensive case management. Report from the UK700 trial. British Journal of Psychiatry, 178, 166- 171. *Holloway, F., Carson, J. (1998). Intensive case management for the severely mentally ill. Controlled trial. British Journal of Psychiatry, 172, 19-22. *Hu, T.W., & Jerrell, J.M. (1998). Estimating the cost impact of three case management programmes for treating people with severe mental illness. British Journal of Psychiatry, (Supp.l 36), 26-32. *Issakidis, C., Sanderson, K., Teesson, M., et al. (1999). Intensive case management in Australia: a randomised controlled trial. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 99, 360-367. *Jerrel, J.M., Hu, T.W. (1989). Cost-effectiveness of intensive clinical and case management compared with an existing system of care. Inquiry, 26, 224-234. *Johnston, S., Salkeld, G., Sanderson, K., Issakidis, C., Teesson, M., Buhrich, N. (1998). Intensive case management: a cost effectiveness analysis. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 32, 551-559. *Knight, R.G., Carter, P.M. (1990). Reduction of psychiatric inpatient stay for older adults by intensive case management. [The Gerontologist, 30, 510-5. *Macias, C., Kinney, R., Farley, O.W., Jackson, R., Vos, B. (1994). The role of case management within a community support system: partnership with psychosocial rehabilitation. Community Mental Health Journal, 30, 323-39 *Marshall, M., Gray, A., Lockwood, A., & Green, R. (2002) Case management for people with severe mental disorders (Cochrane Review). In The Cochrane Library, Issue 3, Oxford: Update Software. McFarlane, W.R., Stastny, P., & Deakins, S. (1992). Family-aided assertive communitytreatment: a comprehensive rehabilitation and intensive case management approach for persons with schizophrenic disorders. New Directions for Mental Health Services, 53, 43-54. *McGurrin, M.C., Worley, N. (1993). Evaluation of intensive case management for seriously and persistently mentally ill persons. Journal of Case Management, 2, 59-65. *Modcrin, M., Rapp, C., Poertner, J. (1988). The evaluation of case management services with the chronically mentally ill. Evaluation and Program Planning, 11, 307-14. *Morse, G.A., Calsyn, R.J., Klinkenberg, W.D., Trusty, M.L., Gerber, F., Smith, R., et al. (1997). An experimental comparison of three types of case management for homeless mentally ill persons. Psychiatric Services, 48, 497-503. *Nelson, G.S. (1995). Changes in rates of hospitalization and costs savings for psychiatric consumers participating in a case management program. Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal, 18(3), 113-123. *Okpaku, S.O., Anderson, K.H., Sibulkin, A.E., Butler, J.S., Bickman, L. (1997). The effectiveness of a multidisciplinary case management intervention on the employment of SSDI applicants and beneficiaries. Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal, 20, 34-41. *Preston, N.J., & Fazio, S. (2000). Establishing the efficacy and cost effectiveness of community intensive case management of long-term mentally ill: a matched control group study.Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 34(1), 114-121. *Rossler, W., Loffler, B., Fatkenheuer, A., & Riecher-Rossler, A. (1995). Case management for schizophrenic patients at risk of rehospitalization -a case control study. European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience, 246, (1) 29-36. *Rossler, W., Loffler, W., Fatkenheuer, B., & Reicher-Rossler, A. (1992). Does case management reduce rehospitalisation rates? Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 86, 445-9 *Sands, R. G., & Cnaan, R. A. Two modes of case management: assessing their impact.Community Mental Health Journal, 30, (5) 441-457. *Schmidt-Posner, J., Jerrel,l J. M. (1998). Qualitative analysis of three case management programs. Community Mental Health Journal, 34, (4) 381-392. *Scott, J. E. D. (1995). Assertive community treatment and case management for schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 21, (4) 657-668. *Solomin, P., & Draine J. (1994). Family perceptions of consumers as case managers.Community Mental Health Journal, 30, 165-76. *Solomon, P., & Draine, J. (1994). Satisfaction with mental health treatment in a randomized trial of consumer case management. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 182, 179-84. *Solomon, P., Draine, J. (1995). Consumer case management and attitudes concerning family relations among persons with mental illness. Psychiatric Quarterly, 66, 249-61. *Surles, R. C., Blanch, A. K., Shern ,D. L., & Donahue, S. A. (1992). Case management as a strategy for systems change. Health Affairs, 11, 51-163. *Wolff, N., Helminiak, T. W., Morse, G. A., Calsyn, R. J., Klinkenberg, W. D., & Trusty, M. L. (1997). Cost-effectiveness evaluation of three approaches to case management for homeless mentally ill clients. American Journal of Psychiatry, 154, (3) :341-348. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Case management Category:Schizophrenia